Yog-fic: Lalna's Inanity
by FlashingHaywire12
Summary: Yogscast! Hehe… more insanity… :D


**_I started this story about a couple months ago, but never finished out :P_**

* * *

Lalna was fixing a machine, lost in thoughts. And his thoughts were about the war between him and Rythian. 'He can't get revenge…' his thoughts trailed off. The machine started humming again, and Lalna stood back to examine his work.

"That should be fixed" said Lalna, and walked off. He heard a knock at the front door, and he jogged to the entrance. There stood his sister, Lomaida.

"Hey sis" said Lalna.

"Hey" said Lomaida.

"Why don't you come in?" Welcomed Lalna, and Lomaida stepped in.

"Thanks" said Lomaida, and Lalna smiled.

"So, what do you need?" He asked as Lomaida looked around.

"Can't I just spend some time with my brother?" She questioned, and Lalna chuckled.

"I guess we can hang out for a bit. I need a break from fixing machines all day." Said Lalna, and Lomaida giggled.

"I know how you feel" she said, and pulled down Lalnas goggles.

"Hey!" He said, and pulled her hat down over her eyes a bit.

"Hey!" She returned, and the fell to the floor, laughing. "Don't you think we should do this more often?" Asked Lomadia, and Lalna pondered for a bit.

"Yeah, this is fun." He replied at last, and Lomaida smiled. Lalna pulled the goggles back onto his forehead, and Lomaida fixed her hat.

"I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow." Said Lomaida and walked to the door.

"Bye!" Lalna called after his sister, and got back up. Lomaida waved to him, and flew off. Lalna smiled. He walked to a room filled with the humming noise of computers and machinery. He sat in a chair and typed a password into the computer.

"There we go. It's up now." He said in satisfaction. He walked out of the room, and thought, 'I guess I'll take a crack at making at least ONE thing magic' he thought. The only thing that came to mind was a flying ring. "Iron band… dark matter… feathers" he said out loud, and walked to a room with at least 20 chests. He opened one labeled, 'Iron and other things' and pulled out an iron band.

He got the necessary amount of feathers and dark matter from different chests.

When the ring was made, he tried it. It didn't work out so well, considering that he was used to using jet packs. 'I'll learn soon enough' he thought reassuringly. It was a rocky ride back to his home, dropping then suddenly coming up again. When he landed on the balcony, he heard a voice in his head. 'Well, well, well. We finally doing magic, Lalna?'

'Oh, god, what do YOU want?' He mentally groaned.

'I just want to help you, Lalna.' The voice replied.

'With what?' He asked.

'I see you're having trouble.' Said the voice, and if it were real, it would've smirked.

'Trouble? I'm not having trouble' Lalna mentally said, confusion littered in his mental voice.

'Trust me, I've been watching you for days now, and I know what I see' said the voice.

'Who are you, anyways?' Lalna asked.

'Thats not important' the voice said. It sounded familiar… like Lalnas own voice speaking to him.

'If you think I need help, go ahead, I'm not stopping you' Lalna said, and shrugged his shoulders in real life.

"Lalna?" Said Lomaida behind him the next day. He jumped at her voice, and he turned around, laughing a bit.

"You kinda scared me" said Lalna with a smile.

Lomaida fist pumped the air, and said, "Mission complete" and laughed. Lalna laughed with her, and thought, 'This IS fun!'

'Fun? What "fun" have YOU had, Lalna?' The voice mocked him.

'Shut up' he said. Lomaida poked him, and he snapped out of it.

"Hey, what's going on in that twisted scientist head?" She questioned, but Lalna shook his head.

"Nothing" he said.

"Ok" said Lomaida. She walked around the castle.

"Admiring my handiwork?" Said Lalna, and Lomaida let out a breathy laugh.

"It IS I nicely built castle house thing" she said. Lalna smiled, and realized this is one of the first times he's actually had fun.

The voice cackled in his head. 'You've never even had REAL fun, Lalna!' It mocked once more. Lalnas eyes squinted a bit.

'Well, give me a break' he thought in annoyance.

Lomaida looked at the time, and the expression on her face changed. "I really have to go now." She said, and hugged her brother goodbye.

"Bye!" He called after her like yesterday.

'Well, now, it's just you and me' said the voice.

'More like me myself and I' thought Lalna in annoyance. He walked to the computer room again, and he ran his fingers across the surface of the keyboard. He felt his thoughts get cloudy.

'Don't fight it. Just relax. I'm helping you' said the voice, and his thoughts got even more cloudy. He felt himself dripping into insanity like water into a bucket.

'Stop…' Lalna tried, but it seemed as if his mental voice was gone. He let out a strangled cry as insanity took over him.

Lomaida hesitated as she went to leave the next day.

"Lomaida, Lomaida, Lomdaid, Lomaida, LOMAIDA!" Nilesy repeated.

"How much sugar did you HAVE yesterday, Nilesy?!" She asked in frustration.

"I don't know do you know I don't know if anybody knows!" Nilesy said, and continued to circle a torch on the ground.

"Stop, Nilsey!" She said, and Nilsey sat on the ground.

"I don't wanna stop, I don't wanna, I don't WANNA!" He whined, and Lomaida sighed.

"I'm going to see Lalna again." She said in frustration, and left Owl Island.

When Lomaida got there, she hesitated at the door. She mentally slapped herself, and thought, 'He's my brother! He would tell me if something was wrong'. She pushed open the door. She didn't see Lalna anywhere. "Lalna?" She called. Nothing responded.

She walked around a bit, eventually coming across the computer room, where her brother lay in a heap on the floor. "Lalna!" She called, and ran to his side. Lalna chuckled, and he got up slowly.

"Hey, sis…" he said, while pulling out his diamond sword.

"No…" Lomaida whispered, edging toward the door.

"What's wrong, sis?" He asked, extending his arm.

"Stop!" She said, and started running out the door. When she got to the entrance, she had to stop. Almost as if on an order, the door swung close, burning out every torch in the place. Lomaida heard Lalnas mad cackling close behind her, and, in pure darkness, ran to her left, and felt a wall.

She knew it was over. She was in a corner. She felt Lalna throw her to the ground, and pin her shoulders down with his knees. Lomaida felt him put his hand gently on her forehead, and, just as gently, lift up her head. She felt the cold diamond blade on the surface of her neck, as he began pressing the blade into her neck.

"Lalna, please, stop! Don't kill me!" She begged, a single tear rolling down the side of her face. The insane scientist just hushed her.

"It's ok. Just relax…" he said, and a screamed escaped her jaws as the blade found its place in her throat.


End file.
